Just You
by jihoonpark
Summary: [BoysLove!] "Bahkan dari dulu, kemarin, sekarang, esok, dan selamanya hingga aku matipun aku tetap mencintaimu, hyung" [a Seventeen fanfiction] [JiGyu/HoonGyu] [Kim Min Gyu - Lee Ji Hoon]


Just You

.

.

Lee Jihoon

Kim Mingyu

.

.

" _Bahkan dari dulu, kemarin, sekarang, esok, dan selamanya hingga aku matipun aku tetap mencintaimu, hyung"_

 _._

 _._

 _BRAAAKK_

Terdengar jelas bahwa baru saja seseorang membanting pintu salah satu ruangan didorm _boyband_ yang kini sedang naik daun itu.

Ter-sangka-nya, _Lee Jihoon._ Atau kau lebih mengenalnya _Woozi Seventeen._

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda mungil bermarga _Lee_ itu. Bahkan para membernya sendiri masih jelas-jelas bingung dengan _leader_ vocal unit mereka.

Entahlah, yang mereka tau Jihoon tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu selesai _fansigh_ yang mereka adakan tadi siang.

Sang member tertua sekaligus Leader digrup ini — _sebut saja Seungcheol—_ beberapa kali bertanya pada seluruhmembernya perihal perubahan sikap Jihoon. Terlebih lagi pada _Kim Mingyu,_ kekasih dari pemuda mungil yang kini sedang ia khawatirkan.

Seungcheol berkali-kali bertanya pada Mingyu karena Seungcheol yakin 99.9% penyebab perubahan sikap Jihoon adalah karena Mingyu. Dan 0.1% karena mungkin ada fans yang mengatakan Jihoon cantik, imut, manis, pendek, atau apalah saat di _fansigh_ tadi.

Ya, bukannya Seungcheol pilih kasih terhadap Jihoon. Tapi yaa, Seungcheol hanya ingin membernya berbagi masalah dengannya. Itu saja.

Dan karena sedari tadi saat Mingyu ditanya soal Jihoon, Mingyu hanya menggeleng dan menjawab _"Tidak tau, hyung"_ dengan wajah sok polosnya, akhirnya Seungcheol menyuruh Mingyu untuk bertanya langsung pada Jihoon dan meluruskan semua pikiran negative para member.

.

.

"hyung"

Disinilah Mingyu. Dikamar Jihoon-Soonyoung-Seokmin-Chan beristirahat. Berkali-kali Mingyu mencoba bertanya pada _kekasih_ mungilnya itu. Dan berkali-kali pula Mingyu hanya dianggap _kentut lewat_ oleh Jihoon.

"hyuuuung"

Kali ini Mingyu memanggil dengan nada Manjanya. Yang selalu ia gunakan saat tengah berdua dengan hyung kesayangannya ini.

Jihoon? Tetap menganggapnya sebagai _kentut lewat._ Dan berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Dan tentu saja, masih menganggap Mingyu _kentut lewat._

Mingyu mendengus kesal. Ini kali pertamanya hyungnya ini bersikap aneh seperti ini. Terlalu kesal akhirnya Mingyu mendekati Jihoon perlahan dan berhenti tepat dibelakang Jihoon.

Mungkin Jihoon masih tak menyadari bahwa Mingyu sudah berada dibelakangnya. _Atau_ , ia pura-pura tak tau dan mengabaikan Mingyu dan tetap menatap indahnya langit malam Seoul.

Mingyu memeluk Jihoon tiba-tiba. Reflek, Jihoon sedikit memberontak tapi apa daya, Mingyu semakin mem-per-erat pelukannya dan juga tenaga Jihoon terlalu sedikit untuk melawan Mingyu. Jihoon pun menyerah dan dengan setengah hati membiarkan Mingyu memeluknya.

Cukup lama, 5 menit.

Mingyu membalikkan tubuh mungil _kekasih_ nya dan menatap mata sang pujaan lembut.

"Kau kenapa, _hm?"_

Jihoon membuang mukanya. Tapi Mingyu bukan orang yang mudah menyerah.

"Jelaskan padaku! Aku tak akan mengerti jika kau seperti ini, hyung!"

"Kau—"

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Kim Mingyu! Aku membencimu!" ujar Jihoon diiringi dengan genangan air yang keluar dari mata sipitnya.

"Aku salah apa, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu. Lalu membawa _kekasih_ mungilnya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau! Dan Wonwoo!" isak Jihoon dipelukan Mingyu.

"Aku dan Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya Mingyu lagi sambil mengelus rambut Jihoon sayang. Berharap bisa membantu meredakan tangisan Jihoon.

"Kau dan Wonwoo! Kau memegang tangan Wonwoo didepanku! Kau tak memikirkan perasaanku, hah? Apa kau ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini?" Tanya Jihoon dengan nada meninggi.

Mingyu terkekeh, ternyata _kekasih_ imutnya ini _cemburu_?

"Hyung, kau tau kan itu Cuma _fanservice?_ Jangan dianggap serius, hyung"

"Aku tau, tapi saharusnya kau tak harus melakukannya didepanku! Kau tak memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Aku tau kau cemburu, hyung. Tapi ketahuilah, mataku hanya akan memandangmu, bibirku hanya akan mengatakan _'aku mencintaimu'_ padamu, dan hatiku hanya akan terkunci pada dirimu, hyung.. selamanya. Hanya kau hyung!" Mingyu membawa tangan Jihoon kedadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung" Ujar Mingyu tulus.

Jihoon sudah menghentikan tangisnya. Dan Jihoon merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Bahkan dari dulu, kemarin, sekarang, esok, dan selamanya hingga aku matipun aku tetap mencintaimu, hyung"

Mingyu membawa Jihoon kepelukannya. Tak lupa mengecup bibir sang _kekasih_ terlebih dahulu. Kemudian tersenyum manis sambil mengelus sayang kepala Jihoon.

Sedangkan Jihoon? Hanya mampu memerah dan tersenyum bahagia dengan kelakuan _kekasih_ tiangnya yang berusaha menciptakan moment romantis ini.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan kesebelas member yang bertumpuk pada pintu untuk menyaksikan kemesraan dua sejoli ini secara live.

 _Fin._

 _BRUUKKK_

"Awh"

"Eommaa"

"Yaa! Kau menindih tanganku!"

"Hyung! Sakiit"

"Hiksss~ Seungcheol hyung, Seokmin hyung menindihku!"

"Seung—

"Yaa, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Tanya Mingyu mengintimidasi para member yang merusak moment romantisnya dan Jihoon.

"Ehh? Anuu-

"Itu hyungg—

"Tadi hyungdeul mengajakku menonton film jadi aku ikut tapi ternyata hyungdeul menontoni Jihoon _ie_ hyung dan Mingyu hyung yang sedang bermesraan jadi aku ikut-ikut saja"

Ooh, Untung Maknae kita ini jujur.

Dan lihatlah wajah Jihoon yang kini terlihat seperti _ibu kost_ yang menagih uang perbulan.

 _Fin._

 **Ahhh~**

 **Apa ini?**

 **Singkat banget sih, tapi kok manis-manis gitu ya**

 **Maaf banget kalo ini gak jelas, sistem kebut satu jam**

 **Semoga suka dengan Pair Mingyu-Jihoon yang bikin saya gregetan minta ampun :3**

 **Thankseu~**


End file.
